warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night Whispers
|align=center|width=50%}} whoa Flameh! what when and where the **** was it confirmed to be Flametail on the cover i otta slap you with a fish Please do not swear. (even though it isn't considered that for everyone) It was confirmed on Vicky's Facebook page (I think)--Nightshine{ 02:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I replaced the word with asteriks because well there's little kids on here. Memorial 23:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hay... Don't change my words! Theres nothin wrong with it! Yes, there was, or Nighty and Snickers wouldn't have changed it! Also, Bramble should be told about this, and Insaneular. And you forgot to sign, EARTH DAY! Make sure you recycle! You get $! 00:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) question Does anyone know for certain what the OotS book after this one will be titled? Thanks, Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 23:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Never mind XD Raven Randomness! 01:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I think it's going to be called The Sign of the Moon Jayfeatherslover55 02:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Rumor Verification? I have a question; I heard a rumor that it has been confirmed that Brambleclaw will be blinded and/or die in this book and Lionblaze will be deputy. Has this been confirmed ANYWHERE? Idk if it was on Facebook or something, so I was wondering if someone could verify this please. Thnx!HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 22:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard about it, but I don't have a Facebook account to verify it. Cool Blue Reason: Wrapped Around Your Throat 23:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Neither do I, that's why I'm asking here. IDK where it was heard, or even who started the rumor, I just wanted to know if anyone else had heard this and could confirm it or not.HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 00:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) K, I asked on Warrior Answers or whatever it's called, and it was answered. Apparantly, Brambleclaw is ambushed by a group of rouges. His eyes are clawed out and he bleeds to death. I still don't know where this was said, but should we put it in the article, or do we wait for the book to come out?Hollytail מרגלית Lion x Heather 4ever! 21:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) This article isn't for things like that. We wait to see what happens in the actual book. Ravenflight 01:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I just have one thing to say...POOOOOOOR BRAMBLECLAW!!!!!! D*: Jayfeatherslover55 02:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 question how do you edit the box on the right?--Juniperberry86 00:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What did you want to add? [[User:Insaneular|'insaneular']]' The original Hazelnut spread' 00:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That it comes out in November 23.Juniperberry86 00:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait wait wait.... Brambleclaw DIES!!!!! D: D: NO!!!!! I wanted him to become 'Bramblestar'!!! And isnt it about time sandstorm, dustpelt and brackenfur move to the elders den??????? THEIR SOOOOO OLD!!!! I want firestar to die, i dont know why though, but i think its cuz hes been leader long enough. DIE KITTY DIE!!!!!